He just wanted milk
by AussieCandice
Summary: It was the night before a blizzard was due to hit and Blaine just wanted bread and milk. That was all he wanted. (Blaine mugging one shot.)


Blaine didn't know how he was meant to feel.

Cold.

He felt that much. It was so cold but every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire.

Snow was falling in New York and he could vaguely see his hands shaking as the rest of his form shivered. He'd just wanted a hand. That was all he wanted. But of course that was too much to ask. Luck never being on his side.

Of course he had to get lost. Of course he had to find himself on a deserted back road.

Blaine whimpered as a gush of wind barreled down the was freezing. They just needed bread and milk. That was all they needed.

_"You sure you're okay to go out there honey?"_

_Kurt stopped Blaine at the door of their apartment, holding out a coat he knew would be much needed in the weather._

_Blaine nodded as they both looked out the window._

_"Yeah. I'll only be gone a little while. It's meant to get worse tomorrow and we really have no food at all. And you know how I get without my food"_

_Blaine's lips forced their way upwards into a smirk as he kissed his boyfriend goodbye._

_Kurt sighed as he opened the door, shivering as a burst of cold air tore through the house._

_"Okay. Okay. Don't be long though. Did you remember your phone?"_

_Blaine smiled lightly as he nodded at Kurt's question, rubbing his hands up and down his boyfriends shivering arms._

_"I do. And you're already freezing. I'll be ten minutes. Promise. Just put the heater on and warm up and I'll be back before you know it"_

They'd been in New York for exactly one month. Both at NYADA, both finally beginning to see what life was meant to be. Blaine hadn't had _one _homophobic slur thrown at him and it was refreshing to know that there were still good people in the world.

And then there was Kurt. Everything was perfect. Rachel had moved out earlier in the year with her newest boyfriend so instead of the loft they'd found a small apartment closer to New York city, meaning they didn't have to get up at the crack of the dawn to make it to classes. And with winter fully underway the decision was one of the best. They'd just cuddle until the alarm forced them back into reality and everything was perfect. Until it wasn't.

Blaine didn't know how far he'd walked. He needed to be warm. He needed a phone. He needed _Kurt. _

No one was around. Absolutely no one and that just made Blaine's heart pound even faster and he sped up. His head hurt. His..everything hurt.

A lump caught in his throat every few steps and he found himself just crying silently as he turned the corner, sobbing when he came across a payphone and all but barricading himself into it.

_"What we got here?"_

_He'd heard those voices before, but only in movies. Blaine wrapped his arms around himself tighter and quickened his steps as he tried to find a way out of the deserted street he was on and back to a main one. One with people. One he could feel safe on._

_But he wasn't quick enough and before he knew it he was being held by two people. Blaine knew he was small but these guys were huge. He tried not to look at their faces, but managed to catch glimpses as one forced something freezing against his head._

_Blaine whimpered against his will as the cold end of something intensified the chill in the air._

_"Scream and we shoot"_

_His breath was coming in shallower now as he finally realized what was going on, passing over his entire wallet without question when asked._

_The fear inside him was of nothing he'd ever felt before. And all he could think of was Kurt._

_Kurt._

_And all the things he wouldn't get to do._

_"Phone too"_

_Blaine scrambled in his pocket for the phone passing it over before pain blinded through his skull. He felt the sharp end of the gun against his head as black spots threatened to invade his vision._

_And then it was gone._

_Next thing he knew he was staring at the ashfelt on the ground, acutely aware that his head was throbbing along with his side._

_He'd been mugged._

_Mugged._

_At gunpoint._

_That wasn't meant to happen._

_His breathing peaked again as he forced himself to stand, knowing he had to get away from the street. Every breath was painful but survival instinct was kicking in. He needed Kurt. Needed him now_

Blaine was still sobbing as his fingers shook as he made a collect call to Kurt's mobile.

"Hello? Kurt Hummel speaking"

"K-Kurt. Oh god. Kurt" Blaine whimpered as soon as he heard his boyfriends voice.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was full of concern and it occurred to Blaine he wasn't sure how long he'd even been gone for.

"Blaine. Baby. What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It hurts. And I'm scared they're-they're gunna come back. And I need you and-"

Blaine was cut off as he heard the exhale of breath coming from the other.

"Blaine. Slow down okay. Where are you? I'll come get you"

The younger boy looked around the dark street anxiously, spotting the street sign and relaying the information back quickly.

"B. Honey. I'll be there soon okay. Just hang on"

Blaine cursed, sobbing again when the connection broke off. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself not caring about the pain anymore. Wanting nothing more than to just be in bed with Kurt with the heater on.

* * *

Kurt knew it had been a horrible idea for Blaine to go out in the weather. He was all but freaking out at the moment, but Blaine had managed to get through what he needed before the connection had broken off.

He knew the spot, not even a five minute drive from where they lived but Blaine wouldn't have known it. Kurt had been here a whole year over what his boyfriend had and over the time he'd managed to memorize most of the nearby streets.

They had one car between the two of them and Kurt knew that if Blaine was calling him from an unknown number that he couldn't have taken it.

His own heart was beating quickly as he forced their crappy car to start, speeding all the way as he finally came across the deserted phone box, parking haphazardly on the curve.

"Blaine. Blaine!"

Kurt was quick to fling open the phone box and was met by Blaine's body colliding with his.

"K-Kurt"

The sob broke his heart and Kurt was quick to envelope him in as tight a hug as he could, feeling Blaine vibrating against him.

It wasn't until they pulled back a little did Kurt get to finally look at his boyfriend, his eyes immediately focusing in on the dried blood caking the side of his head. He cupped Blaine's neck, gently running his hands over it, apologizing as soon as the other whimpered.

"Blaine..honey. What happened?"

Blaine just sobbed in response and Kurt knew he had to get him checked out at the very least. He half dragged his shaking boyfriend into the car, turning the heat up all the way as they both sat in the back.

Kurt could do nothing but make soothing noises and hold Blaine as he continued to cry and he hated that he had to get Blaine to stop gripping on him for dear life but he was hurt. He could be really hurt for all Kurt knew and they needed medical help.

"Blaine..Blaine..Sweetie. Let go honey"

Kurt sighed as Blaine didn't comply and he eventually forced the other away, wrapping him in the ratty looking blanket they kept in the back for emergencies.

He wanted Blaine beside him but knew that would just be wasting time. The closest hospital was only a few minutes away so he reluctantly hopped in the drivers seat, the sobs in the backseat doing nothing to ease his nerves.

It wasn't long before Blaine was clinging tightly onto him again and he was dragging the younger boy into emergency. And then Blaine was gone.

Clearly a teenage boy sobbing with blood caked down his face was cause for concern, a couple of nurses breaking his grip from Blaine and leaving Kurt alone in a crowded emergency room.

* * *

"Dad?"

"What's wrong?"

The fact that it was now nearing 1 in the morning was cause enough for Burt to know something was up.

"Blaine" he replied softly under his breath, his eyes never leaving the spot under his fingernails where blood had somehow managed to collect.

"He-He. I don't even know what happened. He just went out to get some bread and then he's calling me two hours later. And he's hurt. And I don't know what…"

"Kurt. Kiddo. Slow down. Where are you guys now?"

Kurt took a breath, his dads slow talking somehow soothing him slightly.

"We're at the hospital. They took him back..ten minutes ago"

He could hear Burt cursing through the other end as he explained to Carole what was happening but his focus was drawn as soon as he heard his name being called.

"Dad. I gotta go. I'll..I'll call you as soon as I find out what's going on."

"It's going to be fine Kurt. I'll let you go. Call me as soon as you can"

Kurt nodded as he stood up to walk over the nurse in question.

"I will. Love you"

"Love you too"

Kurt let out yet another breath when the nurse told him that Blaine would be fine. A couple of cracked ribs and a concussion but nothing that wouldn't heal. He followed her down the hallway and into a room, nodding in response when she told him to just press the call button if Blaine needed anything.

Kurt didn't think he'd even seen his boyfriend just so small. They'd cleaned up his head and he was relieved to find that the cut wasn't deep enough to warrant stitches but he did notice a bruise already appearing.

And then Blaine was staring at him with those wide eyes. That were still full of fear and pain and everything in between.

"Sweetheart" he stated sadly, reaching out to hold one of his hands, the other running through his hair.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Kurt watched Blaine nod, already noticing the tears threatening to escape.

"I just..I wanted milk and bread like you wanted. And..I..got lost"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as a prompt for him to continue on.

"A-And then. These guys were there. And there..there was a gun..and they took all my money and everything. And I was so scared..I thought..I thought I was going to die Kurt"

Blue eyes widened as soon as Blaine mentioned a gun and suddenly he was sitting down on the side of the hospital bed, his hand threatening to cut of the circulation on the others hand.

"You were mugged?" Kurt hissed softly.

"There was a gun. Fuck. Fuck Blaine"

And then Blaine was crying again and Kurt was apologizing for everything.

"Shush. Shush sweetie. You're going to hurt yourself"

Kurt's hands moved soothingly along his arms, just the way Blaine liked it and he felt a sense of relief when he saw the erratic heart beat of his boyfriends calm down on the monitor. They stayed like that for a while until he was forced off the bed when the nurse mentioned that Blaine needed his rest. He hadn't even noticed his boyfriend had fallen asleep until he looked down, frowning at the worry lines on the other boys forehead.

"It'll be okay"

Kurt's words were soft and barely there as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"It'll be okay"


End file.
